


Good morning church

by Epsilon_Church



Series: Guns for Hire [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Church/pseuds/Epsilon_Church
Summary: yall know nobody by mitski?yeah that feel
Series: Guns for Hire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Good morning church

**Author's Note:**

> yall know nobody by mitski?  
> yeah that feel

Mourning wasn’t something that came natural to Carolina.

She hadn’t let herself mourn her mother, had never been able to properly mourn her father, had never even let herself stop long enough to mourn herself.

But she mourned her brother.

She didn’t cry herself to sleep, didn’t tell herself he wasn’t really gone, and she definitely didn’t break into hysterics. She didn’t scream and cry when she found out he was gone. She didn’t stop mid-fight to break down and wail to the heavens about how unfair it was that she had to face these semi sentient reminders like  _ this _ .

But sometimes, as she watched Caboose cheerfully talk to Tucker in the mess hall, she let herself take a deep breath.

Sometimes, she let herself imagine that Church - Epsilon - was there to tell them off.

Sometimes, for only a few minutes in the morning, she let herself pretend that when she woke up, he would be there. 

He would be there, in her helmet, watching her sleep and judging the way York snored into her chest. 

Sometimes, if she was really,  _ really,  _ quiet, she would say good morning to him.

“Good morning, Church.”

The words would slip past her lips, tumbling out effortlessly.

And sometimes, if she was really _really_ still and really _really_ ** _really_** tired, she would imagine he would talk back to her.

“ _Good morning, sis._ _Sleep well?”_

“Alright, I guess.”

_ “Still getting up late?” _

Even like this he was an ass.

“I’m still up before everyone else.”

She would shoot back.

_ “Not  _ **her** _ though.” _

“No, not her.”

And he would know that she was starting to be okay with that.

She was starting to be okay with letting Tex be up before her.

And she was slowly starting to feel again.

Mourning wasn’t going to go away.

But it wasn’t going anywhere either.

And sometimes, when she woke up, Carolina let herself remember that.

“Good morning, Church.”

She whispered to herself as she swung her legs off the bed.

No, Carolina did not break, Carolina Alicia Church would never break.

But sometimes, in the morning, she let herself bend.

Only a little.

_ Good morning, Carolina. _

Yes, sometimes - only sometimes - Carolina might bend.

**Author's Note:**

> im still not going to make a sequel series to GFH bc i firmly believe its okay to not answer all the questions or explain everything but i wanted to make sure everybody knows 
> 
> carolinas okay


End file.
